Thailand
'' Thailand'' (pronounced ty-lənd; Thai: ประเทศไทย), officially the ''Kingdom of Thailand ''(Thai: ราชอาณาจักรไทย), formerly known as ''Siam ''(Thai: สยาม, rtgs: Sayam sa.jǎːm), is a country in Southeast Asia, located at the center of the Indochinese peninsula. Rambo films Thailand is where John Rambo lives for over twenty years following Co's death in between the events of Rambo: First Blood Part II, Rambo III and Rambo. Thailand is the only country to be featured in more than one Rambo film aside from the United States, and the only country to be featured in three. Thailand has appeared in more Rambo films than any other. Rambo lived in Thailand from the events of Rambo: First Blood Part II to Rambo III in 1988, when he went to Afghanistan only to return to Thailand afterwards. Sylvester Stallone mentioned that Rambo was somewhat of a nomad with no country in between the events of Rambo III and Rambo, (especially after Col. Trautman's death) but if Rambo was living in Thailand the whole time, he would have lived in the country for an estimated twenty-four years of his life, which is probably actually longer than how long he lived in the United States, his home country. Stallone also mentioned in the Rambo audio commentary that when he spoke to the missionaries at the snake farm, this was likely the first time he had spoken English in as long as decades. At the end of Rambo, he does return to the United States. Description With a total area of approximately 513,000 km2 (198,000 sq mi), Thailand is the world's 51st-largest country. It is the 20th-most-populous country in the world, with around 66 million people. The capital and largest city is Bangkok and the dominant religion in the country is Buddhism. Although now it is called Thailand, prior to 1949, it was known as "Siam" and sometimes the word "Siamese" is still used to describe things from Thailand. The country has always been called Mueang Thai by its citizens. Thailand is a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy and has switched between parliamentary democracy and military junta for decades, the latest coup being in May 2014 by the National Council for Peace and Order. Its capital and most populous city is Bangkok. It is bordered to the north by Myanmar and Laos, to the east by Laos and Cambodia, to the south by the Gulf of Thailand and Malaysia, and to the west by the Andaman Sea and the southern extremity of Myanmar. Vietnam is located near Thailand, to the right of Laos. Its maritime boundaries include Vietnam in the Gulf of Thailand to the southeast, and Indonesia and India on the Andaman Sea to the southwest. The Thai economy is the world's 20th largest by GDP at PPP and the 27th largest by nominal GDP. It became a newly industrialised country and a major exporter in the 1990s. Manufacturing, agriculture, and tourism are leading sectors of the economy. It is considered a middle power in the region and around the world. Known Locations *Stick-fighting warehouse *Buddhist Monastery *U.S. Embassy *Snake Farm Appearances *''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' *''Rambo III'' *''Rambo IV'' Category:Country Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Category:Rambo III Category:Thailand